


Kiss

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Danny's always loved this moment – the long pause before a kiss; the subtle change in breathing; the shocking awareness of warm, close skin; the scent of someone else's body; the soft, electric charge of affection and want. He wants to duck his head, to hide his smile and wet his lips, but Steve's looking right at him, pleased and near, and they've both got their hands stuffed into their pockets, but Danny can feel himself swaying into Steve's stupid orbit, can see Steve swaying into his. He swallows, hums a little, leans that fraction further and there, Steve's lips meet his, and he fumbles to get his hands on Steve's elbows, his arms, to steady himself as he licks at Steve's mouth. It's slow – ridiculous, frustrating, too much, perfect – and Steve shuffles, almost trips, gets a hand on Danny's back, breaks the kiss and hitches a breath that makes Danny shiver. "C'mere," Danny mumbles and drags him back in because there's no stopping now, no letting up, no backing off, and Steve's mouth is slick and he's making these noises, and Danny didn't think, didn't know, wants every bit of everything he had no idea to ask for, and Steve pulls back enough to pant his name before he kisses him again, and Danny's done for, blissed out, happy, loves.


End file.
